Redefining FanGirl
by jettmanas
Summary: A more mentally stable FanGirl gets a visit from the the girls in the CF. Stacy and Brick are released. I suggest you watch Season 6: Solo Spies and Super Mega Dance Party Yo! (if you haven't yet), and check out my previous fics before reading. Please review, fav, etc. if you enjoy. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own the rights to TS or any other major entertainment franchise. Thanks for stopping in. Enjoy!  
**_

 _ **Cafe- Downtown Los Angeles**_

Clover sat at a small table outside the cafe, sipping a chai latte and reminiscing. After rescuing British Secret Intelligence Service agent Kip from FanGirl, she managed to get his number. She, Sam and Alex had dated regular guys in the past, but doing so meant keeping their WOOHP lives a secret. Alex and Martin shared countless stories of their adventures, which often included beating impossible odds, and saving lives. It was a shared passion that went beyond their video game hobby.

She kept watching the area patiently for any sign of Kip. Traffic buzzed along at a steady pace, and the occasional pedestrian walked by her table. A middle-aged couple left the cafe, chatting contently.

Dean and Martin were relative equals to Sam and Alex physically for crisis situations. Both young men were courageous and resourceful, able to measure up to their girlfriends. She could see why they-

"Hey, Clover," a male voice with a British accent called out, interrupting her thoughts.

She looked up to see the handsome young man. "Kip!" she replied in a lovestruck tone.

He took both her hands in his. "Great to be back in the States for that WOOHP meeting. And to see you again, " he said. Clover smiled contently. He excused himself to buy his tea, then returned to engage in small talk. After a while the subject turned to the event that caused them to meet; his being held captive by Fangirl. Kip recounted how he and Reynaldo were only there a short while, while poor Hilary had been taken a few weeks before them. Hilary had told them how she was given three meals a day and a daily change of clothes. Bathroom trips, including a daily shower were permitted, supervised by FanGirl's robot, Voltera.

"Hilary convinced her she needed to sleep outside of the box in a bed and was given time in the arena to exercise. When Reynaldo and I arrived, FanGirl 'played' with us in that arena on hers once, just as she did with you," Kip stated.

"That must have been tough," Clover said in sympathy, remembering her own experience.

"Actually, Hilary had the brilliant idea of telling her not to play too rough or she'd break us; her prized 'collectibles'," Kip replied. "But I think she was overexcited and forgot when she caught you and your friends," he explained. But she'd never destroy her prized possessions, and held no malice towards us. In that regard, we couldn't have asked for a more considerate kidnapper," Kip replied.

"I just wish the girls and I had gotten there sooner, especially for Hilary," Clover said a bit gloomily.

"You did great," Kip said firmly. "Reynaldo and Hilary said as much to me. We owe you so much," he said and finished his tea. "Let's go," he said with a smile. Clover nodded happily, and the two left, after Kip held the door for her.

 _ **Grand Park- Downtown Los Angeles**_

After a short walk, the two arrived at the pleasant downtown park which had opened in recent years. Families, groups of friends, and individuals, some walking dogs, strolled about enjoying the majestic views of immaculate landscaping, stately statues, and the nearby Music Center. Others simply sat on the uniquely pink colored benches or on the grass to read and listen to music.

Clover and Kip had found a place to sit near the interactive fountain plaza. Parents stood by and watched over children as they ran about, activating water streams that shot out of the concrete.

Conversation from the cafe until this point had been been about how their daily life was. Conversation moved on to their possible future.

"It's going to be tough, being on opposite sides of the globe," Kip said sadly.

"Yeah," Clover replied in concern, pushing a hand through her hair while in thought.

"Should we be open to seeing other people? I've never tried a long distance relationship," he said, gazing at her closely.

"I don't know... I guess so. My last boyfriend was a WOOHP agent who got transferred to Australia," she said, a bit flustered. "I should've known better."

"No, it's OK," Kip said, taking her hand. "I enjoy spending time with you, and was here at WOOHP today. It's that simple, Clover," he said with a smile. Clover weakly returned the smile.

 _ **Mali-U Penthouse Dorm**_

Clover locked the front door behind her, then walked to the kitchen for a glass of water, dropping her handbag onto a chair along the way. Sam, having heard her enter, appeared and smiled hopefully.

"Hey Clover. How'd it go?" she asked, after giving her a quick welcoming hug.

"Good," Clover replied a bit too simply. Sam arched an eyebrow. "Well..."

The front door unlocked, opened, and Alex entered. "Clover!" she said, reached out to give a hug, then stopped abruptly. "Hold on," Alex said, then washed her hands in the sink. "Just cleaned out Oinky's litter box and took it to the dumpster," she explained, drying her hands. After a quick hug, they found their favorite seating spots in the living room as Clover filled them in.

"Oh Clover," Sam said sympathetically, giving her a sympathetic shoulder hug on the couch.

"Too bad he doesn't have a Portal like Martin," Alex mused somberly. She suddenly lit up, remembering something. "Oh, guess who I got an email from a while ago? Reynaldo," Alex shared with a smile. She'd had a crush on the fellow Latino WOOHP agent during that mission. After rescuing him, they'd stayed in touch, though Alex ended up dating Martin after their fateful Versailles mission.

"He's doing well," Alex continued. "And he mentioned recently FanGirl asked him to visit her, and apologized for capturing him. She asked him to to tell Kip and Hilary the same," she said glancing from Sam to Clover. "She was the one person Stacy felt she could trust, and FanGirl asked if we'd visit too," Alex said, leaning back comfortably in the recliner.

"Hmm, she and Stacy have a lot in common. Appearance, robotics, and both were a bit obsessed with us," Sam said, thinking back. "Well, in Stacy's case, she was just after me," Sam amended.

"Anyway, she was the only villain I can remember that loved spies, including us," Sam said, briefly indicating the three of them in a gesture with her hands.

"Too bad she was nutso about it," Clover said. "Still, it sounds like she might understand spies are people, and not collectibles now," she said with finality. "Should we schedule a visit after our next workout at WOOHP?"

Alex nodded, then looked to Sam.

"Sure. I keep wondering if someone will ever try to trick us with these visits, but I doubt she'd be it," Sam replied.

They stood to part ways to their respective rooms. "Off to study. Good night!" said Sam.

"Night!" Clover and Alex replied, before splitting up as well.


	2. Chapter 2

_**WOOHP Containment Facility Visitor's Room**_

The girls entered the familiar room, and sat at the table where FanGirl was waiting. The usual guard, standing nearby, smiled at the girls, who waved in return.

"Hey. Thanks for coming," FanGirl said a bit nervously, standing to hold each of the visitors' hands in turn briefly.

"Our pleasure..." Alex said with a comforting smile which turned to a slight frown as thought for a bit.

"Um...I guess we never got you name," she admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, it Susan. Hollings," the young long-haired blonde replied, as everyone took their seats.

"So Susan, how've you been?" Sam said with a nervous smile.

"OK," the former villainess replied. "I met Stacy a while ago. We've got a lot in common. She told me about the others you've visited. And helped," she said, searching the eyes of her former captives.

"Oh!" she said as she jumped forward suddenly, startling everyone, including the guard.

"I need to apologize to you!" she said in alarm. "Sam. Clover. Alex. I'm so sorry for kidnapping you and the others. Forcing you to fight each other. And for attacking you with Voltera," Susan said. "I miss Voltera," she said distractedly, then shook her head to stay focused. "Will you forgive me?" she asked hopefully.

The girls glanced at each other with empathetic smiles, then turned to look back at the contrite prisoner. "Of course, Susan," Sam said. "As long as you're not planning on doing that again when you're released," she added with a nervous chuckle.

Susan shook her head firmly. "No way I'd do that," she said firmly. "I can't stand this place. Almost everyone here hates WOOHP and especially you guys," she said sadly. The spies' faces contorted into sickly smiles, as Susan sat up straighter and put her folded hands on the table. "I heard the harshness of a lot of inmates' crimes and their attitude keep them from being released. They can't be released, or they'd just go back to crime, and most want revenge on you and WOOHP," she said, leaning back in her seat with a knowing nod. The girls looked at each other with slight grimaces, slouching a bit.

"But you know I love spies... I can't believe I ended up being a spy supervillain," Susan said, getting their attention. "The psychologist has been a huge help," she said emphatically. "I don't see spies as collectibles anymore, but as people. Being held against my will here, makes me understand what it must've felt like for you guys," she said. "Just wish I'd learned that sooner," she said sadly.

The attentive girls nodded encouragingly to Susan.

"Hey, so where the heck did you get a lair and Voltera from?" Alex asked.

"Oh, I learned robotics from my parents. Got a bunch of money from mom and dad, and used some to travel the world to get my spy collectibles. Then I spent some to start college. And more to build my lair, with the help of some workers I found that didn't ask questions. They couldn't install the spikes I wanted under the floor of the arena. So I put in inflatable fakes to make it look real," she said, looking at them contritely.

"Wow," Sam said, followed by sounds of agreement from Clover and Alex.

"Sorry if I scared you," Susan added, looking down at her feet, then made eye contact again. "I upgraded Voltera, made my costume, and the rest you know," she said, raising her palms up briefly, then took a drink of water from her bottle.

"Wow, thanks for sharing all that. I feel I understand you a bit better now," Sam replied.

"That outfit was way cute, by the way," Clover said, thinking back. Susan smiled in return.

"So... you used to collect spy stuff because you love spies, right?" Alex asked.

"Mm hm," Susan replied.

"Well, you can rebuild your some of your collection, which is cool," Alex continued. "But what if you were friends with real spies, worked with them, or even became one?" she questioned hypothetically.

"We even get our own special stuff you can't buy anywhere," Alex said, as she pulled her X-Powder out of her purse and opened it. Clover removed her WOOHP pin out of her handbag and pinned it onto her top, with a slight flourish. Sam held the current issue of WOOHP Life magazine. After the guard looked it over, she handed it to Susan.

"I know you can only have certain kinds of belongings in cells, so the sooner you get out..." Sam said, then raised her index finger. "Not by breaking out, of course. The sooner you can rebuild your collection. And maybe have some spy friends," she added.

"Yup, and working with WOOHP shortens your sentence a bit, like with Stacy. Your tech skills could really help around here," Clover noted."And your crimes weren't as bad as most peoples' here," she finished with a shrug.

"Oh! You guys-" Susan said suddenly, bounding up and moving around the table. She gestured for the girls to stand, which they did, with curious looks. Susan gripped the three of them in a fierce hug, sobbing loudly. "Thank you! If only this had happened before everything," she choked out through her tears. Sam, Clover, and Alex smiled, patting her on the back comfortingly.

"It's okay," Alex said comfortingly. "You're really young, like us. I think we're are more likely to change than than people that get stuck in their ways," she said.

"Wow, you're starting to sound like like Sam," Clover said, a bit surprised.

"Well, we've been living together for so long, I can believe it," Sam said, and chuckled. She looked at her friends, then gestured to Susan, who was still clutching them.

"Uh, Susan," Clover said. "You can let go now," she said lightly.

Susan nodded, hanging on a bit longer, then released her grip. The guard, who'd wiped his own teary eyes before anyone noticed, handed her a tissue. "Oh, thanks," she said, looking at him. She took it and made use of it, becoming a bit more composed. "I get lonely here," she admitted. "If Stacy wasn't here... And the psychologist... I might've gone crazy," Susan said. "Um, crazier," she admitted.

"Well, Jerry told us Stacy's being released soon. You should be too. Can we tell him you'd like to join WOOHP like Stacy? You two might even work together," Sam said.

"Yes, thank you!" Susan exclaimed, holding Sam's, Clover's, then Alex's hands each in turn. She picked up the WOOHP magazine, careful not to damage it. "The first item in my new collection," she said happily. "I'll see you guys. Thanks again," she said as she was lead out by the guard. "Bye!" the spies said, with a brief wave. They quickly gathered their purses and exited in the opposite direction, smiling at one another contently.

 _ **Jerry's Office- WOOHP**_

The girls had briefly explained how their visit went, and Jerry had made the necessary call to get Susan started on her WOOHP training.

"Once again, I must thank you for what you've been doing for those rare inmates with the capacity of change for the better," Jerry said with an appreciative smile.

"Our pleasure, Jerry," Sam replied. "Since we haven't had much going on with missions it's been great helping out in a different way," she said looking to Alex, then Clover.

"Yeah, I think this has been working with girls around our age especially. Since we tend to relate pretty well emotionally and all that," Alex said "Well Ms. Dion's a little older, but the cat serum was sort of a special case," she said, gesturing with her palms up.

"I just hope no one's faking it," Clover said, eyes narrowed. "Jazz Hands pulled that on us... But I'll admit that this has been going well so far. Everyone so far really seems sincere," she finished with hopeful look to everyone else.

"Well, Stacy has been an interesting inmate in reaching out to those most willing to change for the better. And of course her invaluable assistance with the Mind Protecting Hairpin," Jerry said, then sipped his cup of tea. "But you can imagine how other inmates could be aggressive towards, or even try to manipulate one allied with their captors," he noted with an arched brow. The girls looked nervously at Jerry, then at one another.

"I can schedule Stacy's release for next Friday after your training, along with..." Jerry glanced at his desk monitor. "Brick... Wavebreak," he said.

"Oh, the guy who swapped a foot with me!" Alex said, surprised.

"Yes, our psychiatrist was especially helpful with getting him to accept himself. He was considered a low threat, with no intention of further schemes, including revenge," Jerry said. "The lack of missions has given me more time to monitor our inmates, especially their releases," he finished with a shrug.

An electronic beep signaled an incoming phone call. Jerry raised a hand briefly. "Ta ta, girls. Take care," he said amiably. The girls smiled and waved before departing the office for the elevator to start their drive back home.

 _ **Next Friday- WOOHP Front Lobby**_

Dressed in casual outfits, Sam, Clover, and Alex sat on a couch to chat and rehydrate with their WOOHP water bottles. They'd just finished their weekly training on the third floor. Various WOOHP workers, including agents, filtered out of the four elevators to end their workweek. Some, however, were entering the skyscraper to work the night shift.

A pair of elevator doors opened to reveal Stacy, dressed in the school uniform she wore before containment. It'd been kept in storage and washed the previous laundry day in the Containment Facility. The visitor's room guard accompanied her to the girls, who'd noticed them and stood briskly in greeting.

"Stacy!" Sam said happily. "Congratulations," she said, giving her a hug.

"Sam, Clover, Alex!" she said as the other girls each gave her a warm embrace as well. "I didn't expect to see you here," she said, surprised.

"Well, Jer scheduled the release time on our weekly training day, which helped," Alex said cheerfully.

"Yeah, it's a long drive from campus. And we don't get WOOHPed unless it's a mission," Clover added, with slight shrug.

"WOOHPed?" Stacy questioned, puzzled.

"It's a- weird, quick way of getting around," Sam said with a smirk. "The important thing is how much you've changed," she said, looking at Stacy happily. "The last time we saw you out of the CF, you were totally a different person," Sam said. Clover and Alex nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys," Stacy replied. She waved to the guard. "Bye," she said. The girls waved to him as well, and the group made their way to the exit. Outside, Stacy walked for a bit, then stopped to close her eyes and take in a deep breath. The WOOHP CF was in the basement of the building, and there was no prison yard. Sunlight and fresh air were things she'd taken for granted before confinement.

"I feel different," Stacy said after opening her eyes and exhaling. "And it's thanks to you three for standing up to me, then trusting in me to make that change," she said. She looked around at the busy downtown activity of L.A. with tears starting to well up.

"So where do you go from here?" Alex asked, curious. She handed Stacy a tissue.

"Thanks. Well, I'm working at the Gadget Lab a couple days a week, part-time," Stacy replied. "And I'm going for my B.A. at Cal State L.A.," she said, wiping away her tears with the tissue.

"That's great!" replied Sam. "Can't go back to Mali-U, huh? Same thing with Ms. Dion," she said.

"But hey, you're going back to college," she said, rocking a bit on the balls of her feet.

"Where're you staying?" Clover asked.

"Well..." Stacy started, looking around a bit until she saw a middle aged couple couple in the distance at the small parking lot. Stacy waved to them, and they waved back happily. "I'm moving back in with my parents while things get straightened out," she replied, gesturing to the couple.

She gave each of her former enemies a parting hug. "Stop by the lab sometime and maybe we can hang out at the Lounge or something."

"We will," Sam said, as Stacy walked towards her parents. "Take care!"

"Bye!" Alex called out.

"See ya," Clover said.

Sam turned to Alex and Clover. "Okay, now how about we get this weekend started?" she said excitedly. "First, we get back home..." she started as they looked to Clover's car in the lot.

"Hmm?" Clover said, noticing a young couple in the parking lot.

"What is it, Clover? Wait that's..." Alex trailed off.

"Brick Wavebreak!" they said in unison.

The handsome former host of Super Mega Dance Party Yo! turned around in surprise. "Whoa, fancy running into you three here," he said with a surprised look. He recovered with a dazzling smile, and pointed to an attractive woman with dark, shoulder-length hair dressed in a stylish blouse and skirt. "You remember my assistant?" he asked the girls.

"Hi, I'm Regina. Incidentally, I had no idea of Brick's scheme at the time," she said.

Alex, Sam, and Clover each greeted her in turn, with friendly smiles.

"The girls that stopped my crazy scheme and got me locked up," Brick said, his lips pursed in an odd expression. "But I deserved it 100 percent, and Brick... doesn't hold a grudge."

"Especially against beautiful young ladies," he said, crossing his arms. Regina arched an eyebrow.

"And Brick still refers to himself in the third person," Sam joked with a small chuckle. Clover and Alex smiled at that, and Brick raised an index finger to gain their attention.

"Brick apologizes for the troubles he caused, and is now quite happy the way he is," he said proudly.

Regina smiled approvingly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, that's nice of you," Alex replied. "Apology accepted," she said after thinking for a moment.

"I hope we can trust you," Clover said. "We've been doing pretty good with ladies who've gone given up being villains," she informed him.

"Well, I think he's one of the few guys that didn't try to eliminate us," Alex said, forefinger and thumb cradling her chin. Sam and Clover nodded their agreement.

"Even as a villain, Brick was a gentleman," the man stated, followed by an impromptu 360 degree dancing spin on the ball of his foot. "My career took a hit from that leg-switching scandal and going to prison," he said. "But Regina helped get me in on a new show. No crime needed; just show biz," he said confidently. "So I must bid you ladies farewell," he said with a cocky wave and grin. Regina smiled and waved to the girls, and the couple got into his white sports car.

"See you," Alex replied. "Bye!" called out Sam and Clover. They then got into Clover's car and started their trip back home.

 _ **Mali-U Penthouse Dorm**_

After everyone had showered and changed into their sleepwear, the girls met in the living room for a movie, followed by small talk, sipping their mugs of herbal tea. The conversation eventually turned to WOOHP matters.

"Well, I'm finally feeling better about people being released from WOOHP," Clover said, sinking back into the comfortable couch.

"Yeah, things have really changed from the old days," Sam mused, thinking back. "And no escapes in... I don't know how long," she trailed off, glancing to Clover, then Alex.

"Mm hm. And I'm looking forward to Susan's release," Alex said. "I'm not sure about anyone else in the Containment Facility. Guess we'll just hope for the best."

"Okay guys," Sam said, gathering her mug and her mail off the coffee table. "Have a good night. See ya tomorrow," she said with a slight yawn, walking off to her room.

The other replied in return, then gathered their mail & mugs to separate for their respective rooms. The three of them enjoyed a well-earned, peaceful night's sleep to recharge for whatever they might encounter in the future.

 _ **Thanks for reading. Please review & favorite if you enjoyed it. Feel free to contact me with ideas & encouragement.**_

 _ **I enjoy the interaction with you readers. Take Care!**_


End file.
